


Oops?

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Double Date, Fluff, M/M, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised I’d write this One-shot forever ago for @yugiohrox and 100% forgot till I was looking through some of my saved files and found it, in need of editing. So have a Bokuaka/Kurotsuki double date. Heavy on the Kurotsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuGiOhRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/gifts).



Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure how he got dragged into this.. Fiasco of a double date; all he truly knew was he was getting cold feet after committing.

It was a cold winter day, stuffing his hands further in his jacket pockets Kei refused Kuroo’s gloves for what felt like the millionth time, he wanted to take them and pitch them across the street but then that wouldn’t help anyone.

Scoffing once again the blonde pushed his nose into his scarf, wondering where the hell this supposed cafe’ was and if it had heating inside.

 

Kuroo could only stare, hoping he didn’t get caught and punched as he lazily walked down the street with his date. Even thinking about what was happening made him so happy and giddy, spending quality time with Kei was always something he enjoyed, even if the other was less than thrilled; granted that’s how he looked all the time.

The captain looked forward in time to see another fellow captain, Bokuto to be specific, waving them down with both arms like they were blind or something, he surely wasn’t afraid of making a fool of himself.

 

Kuroo ran up immediately, running into Bokuto’s arms dramatically shouting something along the lines of ‘Brooo I missed you!’  as Akaashi stood off to the side and tried to avoid one of the Nekoma captains famous ‘Super hugs’ and waved him off kindly.

 

Tsukishima arrived moments later, in no real hurry as they all collectively looked at each other before Bokuto clasped his hands together with a large grin.

 

“Alright! Now, onto the cafe’!”

 

Turning around he pointed to a small shop across the street and ahead a bit, everything was always so over done with the two captains around and Akaashi could only hope to keep up with the idiotic duo.

Linking arms Bokuto and Kuroo skipped their way across the street, Kei rolled his eyes as Akaashi looked.. Bored. this was nothing out of the ordinary really for him to see, so the male patted Kei’s back as they followed behind.

 

“Don’t worry, this is pretty normal. And if you spend enough time around Kuroo.. It should be your new normal in awhile.”

 

Tsukishima had to flinch at the  _ if, _ like no one really expected the relationship to be solid. Did he want the relationship to stick?

A part of him wanted to punch Akaashi, granted that would be uncalled for, another part was sad that people might actually think that.

Nodding he didn’t really trust his voice, eventually they caught up to the two males and made their way into the small diner.

 

After being seated, Kuroo and Tsukishima on one side of the table and Akaashi and Bokuto on the other side.

The males looked over their menu’s, Tsukishima shifted in his seat as his date leaned a little close, perhaps too close. But he didn’t really complain as he smelled really damn good, like cinnamon.. How weird for a guy to smell like cinnamon.   
Doing his best to focus on the menu rather than the male leaning against him they finally got to order.

 

Throughout the meal different subjects were touched, but Kei put little effort into them as he mostly just played with his food.   
He felt like.. An even odder third wheel.. A fourth wheel.. Yeah, no fun.

Kuroo could feel the awkwardness radiating from his date, perhaps a double date for their  _ first ever _ date wasn’t such a good idea..

He thought maybe Kei would feel more comfortable, around more people than just them; but as it seems he felt more neglected than anything.

 

Outstretching his arm Kuroo pulled on the others hoody and caused him to crash into his side.

Kei grunted trying to regain his stature, huffing as he felt that same arm snake its way around his waist as he attempted to walk.

 

“What are you doing?..”

 

Tsukishima grumbled, already a little irritated about how the ‘Date’ went and if he tried to flirt the blond was ready to strangle him to be completely honest.

Kuroo hummed at the question, kneading his fingers into the male’s jacket gently, like a cat kneading its claw into their owner when they were pleased, the thought of Kuroo actually looking and acting like a cat when happy amused Kei in a rather sadistic sense.

 

“Hugging you while we walk, this way I can show you I care  _ and _ walk you home.”

 

Kei could only scoff, looking to the side it was pitiful, wasn’t it? To expect something more from him.. He was oblivious; what more did Kei want? Why did he feel so upset about this when he didn’t care to begin with?.. Or.. No.

 

“Whatever..”

 

Grumbling under his breath he let it slide, for now. He wasn’t in the mood to hear Kuroo whine and complain about how unemotional he was, Kei just wanted to return home and snuggle up to warm blankets and ignore a million questions from his elder sibling.

Seeing just how tense his partner got Kuroo sighed, knowing he didn’t have much longer to think as the male’s house was approaching. Com’on think Tetsurou..

 

“Look, Tsuki-”

 

“Don’t call me that..”

 

Tsukishima snapped at the older male, crossing his thin arms over his chest; very tempted to push the captain away and walk home alone at this point.

Sighing Kuroo furrowed his brows, yeah the nickname pissed him off but he was more grumpy about it than usual and that told the man all he needed to know..

 

“Kei, I’m sorry about the date. I thought you’d be more comfortable with more people, I should’ve asked.”

 

At the use of his first name he was already listening, hearing the rest just made him feel bad for the way he treated Kuroo; and the snappy words he muttered.

Twisting his lips Kei was at a loss for words, should he apologize? would that make him sound lame? He already felt lame for saying and doing what he did, and giving him shit for trying to make him feel comfortable.

  
“Don’t.. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Keeping his golden hues averted Tsukishima mumbled under his breath, feeling a slight flush come to his cheeks as he was only pulled closer, a pleased hum bubbling in the others throat; almost a.. Purr.

As they reached Kei’s door Kuroo didn’t want to let go, nuzzling into his shoulder the captain turned him in his arms to where they were facing chest to chest.

 

“Let go…”

 

“No..”

 

Tsukishima tried pushing, begging, shoving, prodding, flicking, he wanted to enter his home; but it was almost like Kuroo just wanted to keep him outside forever, whining consistently. He almost wanted to sarcastically give him a prize for the biggest whiner but that would just provoke the cat captain.

Giving up the blond let his arms go slack beside his hips, since then the male had buried his nose into his neck, arms firmly around his thin waist; squeezing him tightly.

There was only one last thing…

 

“What.. What do you want? What can I give you to make you let go..”

 

Looking up to the boy he grinned, like a cheshire cat. Kei swore he was one in his past life, that or Satan himself.

Standing up straighter to where they were almost eye-to-eye he rubbed his nose against the boys, to which Tsukishima backed his head away from the others instinctively and blushed lightly.

 

“Hm.. Well, I’d say this much at least: I want a kiss.”

 

Humming  the captain puckered his lips, making a kissing sound as Tsukishima only cringed, showing affection.. Wasn’t his strong suit.

Tilting his head up in almost  a disgusted way the male growled lowly.

A kiss? Really? What was he five? Trick question: Five year olds don’t beg for kisses… But apparently Kuroo Tetsurou does.

 

“Really? A kiss? That’s it.”

 

Humming again Kuroo nodded his head, kneading his fingers into Kei’s lower back as he bit his lip in anticipation, a kiss would surely warm his lips. Though he wasn’t sure he could stop once they started.

For whatever reason, he enjoyed the kneading greatly.. A low gasp managed to escape his lips, making Kuroo part his lips in surprise before pushing them back together again and grinning widely in satisfaction.

 

“Just a little kiss~ It ain’t that hard, Tsuki~”

 

Licking over his lips the captain inched his face closer, Tsukishima didn’t bother backing away again; instead he pressed forward, feeling confidence he had tucked away long ago make its way forward.

It was meant to be a quick and simple kiss, but it turned into a heated make out in no time as Kuroo gripped the back of his head, and somehow Kei couldn’t help but melt into it and slung his arms around the others neck.

He wasn’t sure how, but he didn’t want it to end, tongues clashed and pale fingers curled into Kuroo’s jacket softly, clutching him as if he’d melt into a puddle otherwise as things got more intense.

Saliva made its way down the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth slowly, the kiss was intoxicating as hell; he already felt drunk.

There tongues were in a heated battle, both were stubborn but Kuroo won out in the end and pushed his tongue into every corner of the male’s mouth.

Kei had to admit, the feeling of their teeth clashing and the tongue being practically shoved down his throat wasn’t all that bad, the roaming hands would surely end him if the other wasn’t careful.

 

There wasn’t much more to think of as both of them heard the door slide open, freezing on the spot Kuroo slowly pulled away, allowing the other to bury his face into his jacket as Kei remembered the fact that his brother was indeed home, and waiting for him.

Kuroo gave a tiny wave to presumably the older Tsukishima brother, grinning sheepishly as he was glared down by the sibling; Kei was already hiding in his own jacket and quickly slipped in behind his brother.

 

“The only thing I have to say is: Don’t make him uncute, if you make him uncute I’ll make sure you regret living.”

 

Akiteru shut the door in Kuroo’s face, immediately turning to his brother to make sure he was okay; to which of course he was.

Scratching the back of his head Kuroo knew it could’ve gone way worse, slowly turning on his heels he chuckled to himself; finally got a kiss from Kei.. It was improvement from where they were a few months ago during the training camp..

 

It can only go better, or sour from here. Kuroo deeply hoped it was the first one.

  
~Till Next Time~


End file.
